Here We Are Again
by jENN1511
Summary: Takes place after the episode Date with the Night. Tommy is still gone, but maybe she'll find it in herself to get over him. What if he makes an unexpected return, will she be able to handle it, or will they start again where they left off?
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction

**-Jude1511 **

_This Fan fiction takes place at the beginning of the episode "Date With the Night" I have the exact episode of what happens in that episode but I am not going to go exactly as Planned with Season 3…I might change some things…_

_I hope you like!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or Alexz Johnson! I do have some of my own characters though._

_BTW: Everything in Season 1 and Season 2 up till this episode has happened exactly like it was on TV…_

_**HERE WE ARE AGAIN-By Jude1511**_

**Chapter 1-**

**Jude:** Don't touch the hotel bedspreads…they never really wash them

**Mason:** How am I supposed to make it through 3 months?

**Jude:** Just fold them down…the sheets are fine…

**Mason:**No, how am I supposed to make it three months on tour?

**Jude:**Come Here…

_Pulls Mason into a friendly hug_

**Jude:**You can do this Mason Fox…

_Mason walks towards the tour bus and then turns back around toward Jude_

**Mason:**Good Luck at your CD Release Party Tomorrow

**Jude:**The city of Berry better watch out…They don't know what they're in for!

_Mason gets on the tour bus and shuts the door. Jude blows him a kiss, and Mason waves goodbye. The tour bus drives away._

**(JUDE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ALL CAPS AND IN BOLD)**

**EVERY QUESTION YOU HAVE IN LIFE CAN BE ANSWERED BY JOEY RAMONE LYRICS. JOEY WROTE, "TOURING, TOURING'S NEVER BORING…LET'S GO LET'S GO" BUT HE ALSO WROTE "DO YOU LOVE ME BACK? WHAT DO YOU SAY, DO YOU LOVE ME BACK?" **

_Tommy pulls up in his black Porsche and rolls down his passenger side window._

**Tommy: **What cha waiting for Big Eyes?

_Jude gets in Tommy's car and shuts the car door._

**Jude:** Wow, this getting up early thing can work up an appetite…

_Tommy raises up his hand and shushes Jude. _

**Radio Voice:** The number 3 this week is a hometown favorite…Jude Harrison-My Sweet Time.

_Jude's song "My Sweet Time" starts playing on the radio. Tommy turns up the volume control on the radio._

**Jude:** I'm number 3! I'm number 3!!

**Tommy:** You did it girl…you're on your way up, you're on your way up (_Tommy says with excitement)_

**Jude:** Yes WE are!

_Jude leans over and hugs Tommy_

**ONLY ONE PERSON CAN ANSWER THAT QUESTION FOR ME. TOM QUINCY, DO YOU LOVE ME BACK?**

_Jude smiles…Tommy caresses Jude's cheek with his hand_

_--_

(Spied, Wally, Kyle and Kwest are putting stuff in the back of a truck in an alley; Wally walks out the door carrying and amp…and is struggling)

**Wally:** Spied, a little help here buddy? This amp is heavier than yo momma

**Spied:** At least it's not as loud as yours….

**Wally:** Oh is that right?

_Wally pushes Spied in the chest and Spied pushes him back. _

**Spied:** You wanna go? Cause I'll Take You!

_Kyle jumps in the fight and all three Kyle Spied and Wally are wrestling…Patsy and Jamie walk out into the alley._

**Kwest:** Are you guys gonna load up or what?? (Kwest asks looking at the three guys fighting idiotically)

**Patsy:** If you want I'll break them up…

_Patsy steps forward…_

**Spied:** No, no…we're good…guys time

_Spied Kyle and Wally all step back away from Patsy-Obviously they were scared of her_

**Kwest:** Hey, what are you up to tonight. I got this promo concert for Jude. (He was talking to Jamie)

**Patsy:** I have a sudden hankering to go downtown…and see some bums fight…

_Jamie looks at Patsy and then at Kwest_

**Jamie:** What do you have in mind?

**Kwest:** I figured a bunch of us might catch a few bands out there

_Sadie shows up behind the group _

**Sadie:** Are girls invited? (She had overheard what Kwest was saying)

**Patsy:** I'm going

**Sadie:** Like I said, are girls invited?

_Kyle, Spied and Wally start Laughing…Jamie walks up in between Sadie and Patsy_

**Jamie:** Come along now dearest…(Jamie wraps his arm around Patsy and walks away with her)

**Kwest:** You're always invited Sadie, anyplace, it's like a rule

**Sadie:** Thanks

_Sadie smiles and walks away…Spied walks up and starts laughing at Kwest_

**Spied:** "It's like a rule" (laughs) man, you got it bad!

**Kwest:** Shut up man, she's a nice girl…

--

(The setting is in G-Major at the front desk…Liam walks up to Sadie who is just now sitting down)

**Liam:** You're late Miss. Harrison…and I just answered my own phone call…"very dignified" (he was being sarcastic)

**Sadie:** Sorry, it won't happen again…(Sadie says as she takes off her jacket and buttons her blazer.

**Liam:** That's Ok, look, line 2 wants my information for the database and I'm going to need you to stay late this evening.

**Sadie:** Tonight? I can't (she says as she finishes buttoning her gray blazer)

**Liam:** I think you can (Liam says and walks away)

--

(The setting is in Darius's office; Tommy and Jude just came in and are sitting down in front of his desk. Darius has his chair turned around so that Jude and Tommy can only see his back)

**Tommy:** So D. did you hear?

**Darius:** I hear a lot of things (_he says with a strait face_)

**Jude:** We hit number 3 (_she holds out her hands in surprise_)

**Darius:** Outside! Both of you (he still has a strait face)

_Darius walks out the door into the alley; Jude and Tommy follow looking worried. Darius is smiling but Jude and Tommy don't see that since they were behind him._

_Darius stands next to a car with a red sheet over it. He grabs it and throws it off of the car. Underneath is Jude's '67 Mustang, in brand new condition. In the front there is a License Plate that says JUDE17. _

**Jude:** Is that my car? (Jude asked with a surprised face)

**Darius:** Yep

**Jude:** Darius…Oh My God…

**Darius:** 18" Chrome Rims, Fully Restored Interior, Top Grade Leather….

**Jude:** After all it took to fix the engine…I would have never dreamed…

**Darius:** You don't have to dream, that's what I'm here for

_Tommy looks over at Jude and Smiles_

**Darius:** Look, thanks for recording an album I'm proud to release tomorrow…k

_Darius Hugs Jude…_

**Jude:** You Rock

**Darius:** Yeah, I know (_Darius Smiles)_

**Jude:** Thank You

_Darius tosses Jude her car keys_

**Darius:** Good Luck with Your show!

**Jude:** Thank You (_Jude screams out to Darius)_

_Jude looks around in her car through the windows and then gets in…Tommy had already gotten in on the other side._

--

(Setting-At Jude's Concert….Spied is up on stage talking to the crowd…Jude is backstage and Tommy is Following Jude...They just arrived….Jude had drove and Tommy rode with her)

**Tommy:** Jude, you're a good driver….Much improved over the time I let you drive my viper.

**Jude:** I was only learning…

**Tommy:** Learning really slowly and then really fast and then really slow…….poor clutch…

**Jude:** I'm going to go backstage now where everyone knows that Jude Smooth…

**Tommy:** Wanna go for dinner?

_Jude looked at Tommy with confusion…Lil Tommy Q wasn't really the dinner date kind of guy…and by the way since when was he OK with dating Jude…He is the one that refused the kiss at her 16__th__ Birthday in the first place…_

**Jude:** What? (_she asked surprised)_

**Tommy:** Tonight, to celebrate…let me take you for dinner…someplace nice…

**Jude:** Dinner? Like…a date?

_Tommy stared into Jude's eyes and then knew he had to go…she had to get out onstage now. (Spied is on stage at the mic introducing Jude onto the stage)_

**Spied:** Get ready for my ultimate favorite singer/songwriter…Look for her 2nd album out tomorrow…..JUDE HARRISON!

_Jude Harrison's song "Another Thin Line" starts playing_

_--_

_Back at G-Major a UPS Delivery Man walks in…Sadie is in front of her desk. The deliveryman is holding a rectangular package._

**Delivery Man:** Sadie Harrison?

**Sadie:** Uh…if that box has more work in it….no

**Delivery Man:** It's special from Boutique York….it feels expensive

_Sadie takes the package and the deliveryman leaves…She opens it and pulls out a designer outfit…a black lacey outfit with black strappy high heels_

_--_

_Back at Jude's Concert…She is performing…Across the Room Tommy is looking up at her….Tommy isn't the kind of guy who stands at the front of the room, no he likes to stand in the back and be un-noticed, screaming girls throwing themselves at him wasn't as fun as it used to be…not since he met Jude. He stared at Jude, she was so beautiful up on stage singing her music…She looked great, she sounded great, and she was great._

_Liam was at Jude's concert also. He picked up his phone and dialed Sadie's number._

**Liam:** (talking to Sadie on the phone) I hope I got the size right, if not you can get something else from Darius.

**Sadie:** Is this Liam? (_Sadie asked, she could barley here over the noise of the background music)_

**Liam:** I can't get anything past you love can I? I'll send a car for you in about an hour…alright?

_A stern white bald man walked into the concert and started talking to Tommy. Jude was staring right at Tommy…wondering what the man was saying…whatever it was, Tommy wasn't that happy about it. Tommy kept on pointing at Jude and then making his angry face. The man pointed at Tommy as in an order. Jude was still singing and the bald man took Tommy with him and left. Jude was very confused, she stood watching Tommy leave, and she could only wonder what could have been wrong. "Who was this man, and why was he taking Tommy?" Jude told herself in her head. She couldn't disappoint her fans and continued singing like nothing was wrong._

--

(Setting-A Fancy Restaurant. Liam is in a suit and sitting across from two foreign French business people.)

**Liam:** So I firmly believe that we can sell Jude…to your French territories. I firmly believe that.

_The French Man and Women sat across from Liam, and nodded their heads listening to Liam. Sadie walks into the restaurant in a large black fur coat wearing the clothes that had arrived in the UPS package. _

_Sadie thought to herself "so this is why Liam got me the fancy clothes, to go on some date with two people I don't know" as she walked in and saw Liam sitting across from two other people._

**Sadie:** So Sorry, I'm late.

**Liam:** May I present Mr. and Mrs. Legrande'

_Sadie says something in French to Mrs. Legrande', the women reaches to her necklace and says 'Merci' – which means thank you in French…Mr. Legrande' stands up and walks around to great Sadie and says 'Ashonte'-which means "nice to meet you" in French – and kisses Sadie's hand. He pulls out Sadie's seat and helps her sit down. _

**Sadie:** I'm Sadie…and your accent, Perisian?

**Mr. Legrande:** Yes

**Sadie:** I was there for the first time last summer…I've heard so much music from home…I was flattered that it even fit in Paris. (_Sadie smiled)_

_Sadie made some small talk with Mrs. Legrande. Mr. Legrande leaned over to Liam _

**Mr. Legrande:** Your…uh…companion…she is VERY lovely…

**Liam:** Yes she is… (_Liam says with his always strait face, he stretches his arm out and rested it on Sadie's shoulder. Sadie stared at Liam, wanting an explanation for his actions.)_

**Sadie:** What's this, some kinky James Bond fantasy of yours? (_she whispered to Liam)_

**Liam:** No, it's dinner. They are potential distributors of your sister's album. (still whispering)

**Sadie:** There for this is…um…work? (still whispering)

**Liam:** This is you being a charming and quite gorgeous dinner guest, and this is me appreciating it very very much. (still whispering)

_Liam removed his arm of Sadie's shoulder _

**Liam:** Alright, Shall we order?

--

(Setting-In a restaurant….Jude is sitting at a table for two waiting for Tommy to get there. She has doubts in her mind about him showing. Just then Tommy pulled up in his car. He walked inside the restaurant looking like he was in a hurry)

**Jude:** I thought you weren't coming

_Tommy was looking around the restaurant and when he heard her voice he turned around and looked at her, he remained standing though._

**Jude:** Are you gonna sit?

**Tommy:** I have to leave. Im sorry.

_Jude looks at Tommy like she doesn't believe what he is saying. Was he joking. What the hell was he talking about…Why is he doing this? NOW? Now when everything was actually making some sense? Now when Jude and Tommy were about to have their 1__st__ official date? Why does he always have to do this? Jude sat there and stared at Tommy in misbelief, playing with her hair._

**Tommy:** I don't think I'll be coming back…

**Jude:** Just sit…Talk to me…

_Tommy was barely looking at her, he kept on looking out the window at the white bald man sitting in the passenger seat of his car._

**Tommy:** I've got a flight to catch!

_Jude couldn't believe what he was saying…she gave him her best __**don't-do-dare-do-this **__look, but she knew he wasn't giving in just yet._

**Tommy:** Bye

_Tommy stalked out of the restaurant in a hurry, he was mad, not at Jude, but at what he was going through, he knew he was hurting Jude, he wasn't meaning to, but he couldn't help it. Jude tried to hold him back but she couldn't…The waiter came up to Jude. Jude was panicking…_

**Waiter:** Miss, do you want me to print you bill…

**Jude:** Just there, thanks… (Jude handed him a handful of money and ran after Tommy...)

**Jude:** So you're not coming back??

_Tommy just ignored her, he couldn't stand seeing her hurting…he hurried to get in the car, to get away, so she would be safe from him, he always found a way to hurt her._

**Jude:** Tom? Tommy? Tommy? Tommy?

_Jude was banging on the car wanting and explanation, she didn't care if it was a yes or no, she needed something, she felt herself breaking down, she couldn't handle it, she was out of control…_

**Jude:** TOMMY**? **TOMMY? TOMMY?

_Tommy sped away in his black Porsche…Jude was crying hysterically…she tried to run after him but soon he was a cloud of smoke…he was gone. Jude started gasping for breath, she couldn't breath…it's was like Tommy took he sanity with him…she wasn't herself, she was losing it. He was Gone. She was Gone._

_--_

_(_Setting-Jude's 2nd Album CD Release Party at G-Major…Jude was backstage crying trying to put herself together)

**Darius:** (announcing in the mic to the crowd awaiting Jude) Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to G-Major, tonight we celebrate the launch of the sophomore album of our First Instant Star-Jude Harrison. So everybody grab a food and a drink and you can meet her in a minute.

_Jude was sitting on an equipment box backstage crying, her eyes were all read and puffy and she was hectic. Sadie saw Jude and came to try to comfort her._

**Sadie:** Want a bottle of water? Some Gum?

**Jude:** No…I can't go out there…I don't have it…

**Sadie:** So you're nervous? You never get nervous Jude. In cheesy sister speak, I'm here for you. You can talk to me.

_Liam walks in the door._

**Liam:** I'm need a moment with her.

**Sadie:** I'll be back Jude, OK? _(Sadie gets up and walks past Liam and nods in greeting) _

Mr. Bond. (she was referring to the dinner she had with him and Mr. and Mrs. LeGrande when he was hitting on her…like James Bond)

_When Sadie was gone, Liam walked over to Jude._

**Liam:** Right. You've got 15 minutes to _as they say_ 'Turn that frown upside down'

**Jude:** I'm sorry, I can't…

**Liam:** Yes you can, this is your record release party, and say what what I will about you, you always do manage to perform.

**Jude:** Do you know what happened yesterday with Tommy?

**Liam:** I'm going to say this gently and slowly, You are at work right now…

**Jude:** I can't work without my producer!

**Liam:** Yeah, well that obvious, but Tommy…he chose to leave (_Liam took Jude's arm and turned him around to face him) _Now look at me, You have 13.5 minutes to find me a rockstar smile.

_Liam stalked out of the room and Jude glared at him as he walked away. Jude walked through the backstage and ran outside. She hopped into her '67 mustang and drove away._

_--_

**Darius:** (Talking to an impatient party guest) I realize we're running about a half hour late, I'm telling you, check out the listening station, grab yourself something to drink, trust me, it's worth the wait.

_Darius shook hands with the man he was talking to and walked over to where Liam was._

**Darius:** Any word from her?

**Liam:** nope

_Darius sighed and looked around at the party._

_--_

(Jude arrived in Berry, where Mason Fox would be performing. This was the first stop on his 3 month tour. When Jude walked through the doors in the club, Mason was very surprised to see her there)

**Mason:** What are you doing here?

**Jude:** I came…I came to tell you to break a leg…

**Mason:** Did you also forget about your album release party? About 100 miles away.

**Jude:** What are the symptoms to a nervous breakdown because Tommy's disappeared and I don't know what to do?

_Mason was in total shock, he has never saw Jude this scared…In his eyes Jude was always the one giving him advise about what to do, not the other way around._

**Announcer Of Club:** Now lets welcome to the stage…MASON FOX!

**Mason:** We'll talk…as soon as I'm off stage…

_Mason hurried towards to the stage…he was really worried about Jude, he had never saw her this way…_

**Jude:** Ok

**Mason:** Did you call your family?

**Jude:** Yeah…always…(Jude was lying and she knew it) GOOD LUCK! (she called out to Mason)

**Mason:** Thanks (he said in a hurry)

_Jude pulled out her phone, remembering that she had just told Mason she called her family. She dialed Sadie's number._

_--_

(Back at Jude's album release party…Sadie is walking up to Liam)

**Sadie:** Jude called…

**Liam:** I guessed that, but more importantly when will she be here?

**Sadie:** She's fine by the way…thanks for asking

**Liam:** So that's supposed to make it all sunshine and roses then….CALL HER BACK!!

**Sadie:** She turned off her phone. Look she not going on tonight, she not coming back

**Liam:** Useless!

**Sadie:** Excuse me! Did you just call my sister useless?

**Liam:** Miss. Harrison, you had an opportunity to help this company…

**Sadie:** Excuse me, who played 'dress up Sadie' and sold Jude to France last night?

**Liam:** I sold her to France, I did

**Sadie:** I helped you

**Liam:** Well remind me to write that on your employment evaluation…right under useless…

_Liam walked away, Sadie glared at him…She was not useless…she sold Jude to France…she wouldn't have been with Liam's lame attitude…if he hadn't dressed her up like a hooche last night…_

**Spied:** (to Darius and Kwest) Look we can hit all of Jude's songs…Please? We can go on.

**Darius:** Nah, it feels like we're cheating them…

**Kwest:** Then let Spiederman Mind Explosion go on and play their own stuff…I've heard it D. It's good enough

**Darius:** Nah, I think we're better off sending everyone home at this point…

_Jamie walked up to Darius with an idea…_

**Jamie:** Darius, I have an idea I think you might like…

_All four of the guys looked across the room at Patsy stuffing her face_

**Jamie:** Patsy can sing anything…

_--_

(Back to Mason's Club Concert…He was singing his First song "I'm Gone" )

_Jude was standing over at the bar on her phone. One hand held her phone up to ear and her other covered her other ear so that she could hear the phone. She dialed Tommy's number-voicemail…again_

**Jude:** (Into the phone leaving Tommy a message) Message 112…it's me again

_A guy walks up to Jude…he has shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes_

**Guy:** It is you….Jude Harrison? Right?

**Jude:** Hi (she said nervously)

**Guy:** Listen, I know you probably hate this (sighs) could I get our picture?

**Jude:** Yeah…Sure….

_The guy hands this random girl the camera and asks if she could take the picture_

**Girl:** OH MY GOD! IT'S JUDE HARRISON!

_Jude smiles as the girl takes the picture_

**Guy:** Thanks

**Guy:** 2 shots of tequila, please (to the bartender)

_The bartender looked at him and then looked at Jude_

**Guy:** They're both for me (realizing what the bartender was thinking)

_Too Bad that was a lie...Mason finished his song…He held the mic in his hand _

**Mason:** I'm wondering if my mentoring friend…is in need of a night off…or if she'd like to help me out up here? Jude?

_Jude and the Guy both chugged down the tequila and Jude walked up onto the stage. Jude had a lot of things going through her mind. She knew it was wrong about drinking underage, but she had good reasoning, think of what she had just been through…._

_When Jude got on Stage she started to sing her song "THERE'S US"_

_**There's me, lookin down at my shoes**_

_**The one smiling like the sun that's you**_

_**What were you thinking what was the song inside your head**_

_**There's us, going on about a band**_

_**Working out how we play our hand **_

_**I lay there dreaming later, all alone in my bed**_

_--_

_Tommy pulled up at an log cabin in a black pickup truck with a MONTANA license plate._

_--_

_**if I was stupid, maybe careless**_

_**so were you**_

_(Back at the album release party, Patsy was singing for Jude. She was also singing "There's Us" but a more rock version of it)_

_**and not everything is supposed to come true**_

_**some words are best unsaid**_

_**some love is not really love at all**_

_**I keep everything I share with you**_

_**And that's enough there's us**_

_**Somewhere between then and now**_

_**I looked away, when you said we'll never change**_

_**And if you think we've might've been**_

_**You'll lose today**_

_**And we've got songs to play**_

_**And not everything is supposed to come true**_

_**Some words are best unsaid**_

_**Some love is not really love at all **_

_**I'll keep everything I share w/ you**_

_**And that's enough there's us**_

_**There's us**_

_--_

_Back at the release party, the whole time Patsy was singing, Kwest and Sadie were flirting. Kwest handed Sadie a bouquet of flowers._

**Sadie:** I don't date industry guys

**Kwest:** I don't' date girls who press my buttons (he smiled)

_--_

_Jude Got off Stage…she was totally wasted…_

**Mason:** Are you ok:

**Jude:** Yeah, yep

**Mason:** I've still got 2 more interviews

**Jude:** I don't think I'm going to make it…(she was laughing-good sign-I guess)

**Mason:** Ok, My room is right upstairs (_he handed her the room key) _OK, here

**Jude:** I got it ( she said grabbing the key)

**Mason:** Make sure you drink lots of water

**Jude:** Yep

**Mason:** ok

**Jude:** Bye

_The man she had been drinking with came over with two more small shots of tequila in his hands. _

**Guy:** Ok, 1 more…1 more for the road (obviously he was wasted too)

_They drank the shot and Jude headed for the stairs…mistakenly and drunkenly leaving the room keys on the bar._

**Guy:** Oh Jude…Forgetting Something??

**Jude:** Oh_, (she stumbled over and took them from his hand, she headed upstairs…he followed her) _

_Jude practically fell into the hotel room. _

**Guy:** You alright?

**Jude:** Yep

_Jude took off her jacket and plopped herself down on her bed…she yanked of her boots and fell backwards onto the bed…_

**Guy:** Key? _(He handed her the key to the room)_

_Jude grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her_

**Jude:** NO, don't go…I hate being by myself…stay

_Jude's eyes were halfway closed, he took advantage of the moment and took out the camera he had been taking pictures of Jude with all night and snapped a couple of pictures. Jude tossed and turned wondering what he was doing, but she was too drunk to even care. _

_--_

_Mason woke up with his cowboy hat covering his face…he was wearing some flannel cowboy pajamas…There was a knock at the door, which is what woke him up…_

**Mason:** Ah, well that was quite the intro to tour life _(referring to her being drunk last night and going crazy)_

_Jude jumped at the knock on the door, she knew it had to be Darius or somebody…She was busted…_

**Jude:** Uh…it's Darius… I know it…Please have mercy…Don't answer

**Mason:** But it might be anonymous last night boy…he was kinda cute…

_Jude looked who it was standing in the doorway…Jamie Andrews_

**Jamie:** Hey…how was the show?

_Mason was speechless…he didn't expect it to be Jamie_

**Jude:** Um, he was…amazing! Not like my head…

**Mason:** Here…let me do the coffee thing for ya

_Jamie stepped inside the hotel room, it was uncomfortable just to be standing in the doorway. _

**Jamie:** You know…Joe Strummer disappeared, right before a big tour…when he got home he just said he was running the Paris Marathon.

**Jude:** Yeah, No one would believe I did that…what are you doing here Jamie?

**Jamie:** Sadie and I had a hunch…that you felt like taking a drive…

**Jude:** I'm not going home…so don't even bother

**Jamie:** I'm kind of obsessive compulsive when it comes to you…I have to

_Jude started crying lightly…she was still hurt…and going home and facing Darius would not make it any better under any circumstances…_

**Jude:** I wanna run away, and hide in Mason's guitar case…and go on tour

**Jamie:** I think you tried the running away thing…it doesn't look like it worked out so super well…

**Jude:** Hey…you don't know the half of it

**Mason:** What happens on tour stays on tour _(he was trying to make Jude feel better)_

**Jude:** You Know I thought you'd be the last person to tell me to go deal with the man, Jamie.

**Jamie:** Well I heard your album…and I know you well enough to know you need to keep making music…however it happens

**Jude:** I have no more music…Tommy…

**Jamie:** Jude, there are people that love you…at home…here in this room, there's only one way to get your music back…

**Jude:** Yeah…Face It, I have to face the music

_--_

_Jude walked into Darius's office…she knew him well enough to know that he was not going to be happy…so she put on a fake smile_

**Jude:** Hey, aren't you…Darius Mills (she said jokingly)

**Darius:** Didn't you used to be Jude Harrison…Outside…Now!

_They were both outside walking down the sidewalk, cars were racing by and sirens blaring loudly_

**Darius:** Where's Tommy?!

**Jude:** I don't know…

**Darius:** You made the second biggest mistake of your life

**Jude:** Well you're A&R rep sent me back…so he deserves a raise

**Darius:** He saved the show last night too…He put his girlfriend on…and she killed

**Jude:** Patsy went on instead of me? (Jude was confused)

**Darius:** Look there's a long talented list behind you Jude…what'd you do last night?

**Jude:** I met Mason in Berry

**Darius:** Is there anything else you wanna tell me about?

_Jude thought about the night before…how drunk she got, how the creepy guy with a camera was taking pictures of her drunk…how Tommy broke her heart…again_

**Jude:** NO, everything's fine

_Darius grabbed a newspaper from the newspaper stand on the corner of the sidewalk where they were standing._

**Darius:** This is the only reason you're getting a second chance

_Darius handed her the newspaper…in the music section of it Jude was at the top of the rating list for her song "My Sweet Time"_

**Darius:** Now usually artists hit #1 before they have a breakdown…but you have to do everything all unique don't you? (Darius smiled)

**Jude:** yeah…

**Darius:** Look, just go home…look through this magazine a lot of times…hold it in your mind…and then be better…

_Darius patted Jude on the back and walked off_

_--_

_Somewhere about 100 miles away from where Jude was, the guy she had gotten drunk with was printing out the pictures he had took of her…he put them all in a manila folder and the put them in a yellow envelope. He took a marker and on a scrap piece of paper he wrote…_

50,000

OR THESE

GO TO

THE PRESS

XXX

A FRIEND

_--_

**Darius:** Number One Jude…Number One


	2. Chapter 2

FanFiction

**-Jude1511**

Hey Peoples…being that my last chapter was just the episode "Date With the Night" I am going to make it up to you by writing you something you haven't seen before…I wrote that just for people who may have forgotten what had happened in that episode…

This Chapter takes place a couple of months after the episode "Date With the Night" I hope you all like it….Please Review….even if you don't like it

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star-or any of the instant star characters…but I do own the characters I have made up and the songs that I have written myself…If they aren't mine…I'll tell you…**_

--

**Here We Are Again-Chapter 2**

Jude woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she sat up and bed and put her hand on her forehead…she reached over to her bedside table for the small bottle of Advil. She had been using this a lot lately. Jude took the bottle in her hand and shook it to see if there were contents still left in the small orange bottle. EMPTY! Jude stood up and realized she was still in her partying clothes…she even forgot to take off her strappy black high heels. She threw her shoes across her room and walked over to her dresser. She lifted her small tight halter top up and over her head and threw it on the floor. She unzipped her denim mini skirt and moved it down her hips until it reached the floor as well. She stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. Her black eyeliner was in globs all over her face, her lipstick was smudged all around her face…she must have met someone last night. She walked around her bed and kneeled down over her queen-sized bed to grab a RAMONES T-shirt off of the corner of her nightstand, she was too tired, lazy, and hung over to walk back around her bed. Suddenly she felt something mover under her. She stood up quickly, and startled. A man was revealed from under her camouflage bed spread. He had short spiky dark brown hair and gray eyes. She barely recognized him from the club last night.

That was all she could do these days, go out. After what happened with Tommy, Jude realized SHE DIDN'T NEED HIM, Guys were hitting on her 24/7. She never slept with any of them, she made out with them and then left them. Usually she ended up at their place and ditching really early in the morning, before they even woke up. She didn't know why, but she couldn't convince herself to sleep with them, even though she hated Tommy for leaving her, she couldn't do that to him, she felt guilty, she only had room in her heart for Tommy Quincy. But this guy, she had brought to HER place. He stared into her bright blue eyes and smiled. She had to admit, this guy was hot! He was very muscular, tall, those lust-filled eyes, those amazing teeth. She was wondering what she had did with him.

"Sorry I woke you up" Jude said looking at him. "It's ok, I have to get up anyway, I'm Jake by the way…I think I forgot to introduce myself last night at the club…we kind of got carried away…" Jake stood up and looked around Jude's messy room for his clothes, amazingly he had his boxers on. Jude spotted his jeans and handed them to him. "Here you go" Jude said handing his some clothes…Jake just keep staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Jude said curiously. "Nothing…it just is kind of nerve-racking being that you are just in a thong and nothing else…that's all" Jude looked down at her exposed body and grabbed something to cover herself with. Jude wrapped her bed spread around her body and headed for her bathroom, picking up jeans on the way…she already had her RAMONES T-shirt in her hands. She quickly changed into her clothes and went back into her room. Jake wasn't there. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she saw he leather jacket thrown on the floor a couple feet away from the door. 'I don't think he would've left without his jacket' She thought to herself. A warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned around. "JAKE, sorry, I thought you left…" Jake leaned into her and pulled her close, he rested his soft lips on hers, no need to be invited in, Jude's mouth was already awaiting his tongue. Jake was in his jeans now, but still shirtless. He rubbed his hand up and down Jude's back and further down, until he was practically grabbing her ass. Jude and Jake were so caught up in the moment they didn't even notice Sadie standing at the top of the stairs with her arms across her chest.

"Huh Hem…Jude? Who is he?" Sadie glared down at the stranger who had her baby sister in his arms. "Um…Sadie…this is…Jake…" "Nice to meet you…" Jake said holding out his hand awkwardly as Sadie was coming down the stairs. "No thanks, I said who were you, I didn't say I cared who you were…Jude he needs to go…NOW!" Sadie headed into the kitchen so that Jude could talk to Jake, and hopefully do what she had said. "Um…I guess that's my cue?" Jake said looking into Jude's eyes, waiting for her to give him some explanation. Just as Jude was about to open he mouth the phone rang. "One Second…Don't go anywhere…" she said to Jake as she grabbed the phone off of the couch and hit the talk button. "Hello…who is this?" Jude asked into the phone…"Jude, it's Darius…I need you in the studio, Now!...There's something we need to talk about." She sat down on the black leather couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. "D. I'm kind of in the middle of something" Jude said licking her lips and looking at Jake. "Jude…this is really important…I want you in the studio in an hour! I mean it Jude…you better be here in an hour!" "Ok, I will be" "See You Then Jude" Jude pressed the end button on the phone and sat it down. She walked over to Jake. "Look I have to go to work, but can we meet up later?" "Yeah, do you want a ride?" Jake said looking at Jude stepping a little too close to her, he could feel her breathing on his muscular chest. "Yeah, that would be great. Give me 20 minutes…sit on the couch and wait if you want…" Jude ran up the stairs and stripped down…she jumped in the shower and washed her self in a hurry. She wanted to have SOME time with Jake before she had to go back into G-Major. When she got out of the shower she walked over and pulled on her min skirt from last night. She leaned over and grabbed a blue silk tank top from out of her closet and slipped it on. She felt something underneath her foot…She lifted up her foot and found a couple of condom wrappers, beside them, she found Jake's shirt. She must have had a better last night last night than she had thought…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Jude was walking down the street towards the club…she walked past the line on people waiting to get in, she looked so damn sexy the bouncer let her inside with one glance at her…Her shirt came up just high enough for everyone to see her pierced navel…The blue belly button ring was exposed to everyone. She sat at the bar and looked around, carelessly she had forgotten to bring her wallet…she was so used to guys buying her drinks she hardly took it anywhere anymore….Jake walked up behind her and said "You look thirsty?..." "Sure…I'll take a Corona Extra (her favorite)" "You heard the Lady…" he said to the bartender. "While we're waiting for the drink…Wanna Dance?" "How can I come to a club and not dance?" Jake took her hand in his and lead her out to the dance floor, the was a lot of girl on girl grinding, and a lot of girls hanging all over guys. Jake spun her around and put his hands along her waist and pressed her up against him, Jude rubbed herself on him, and could swear she felt a bulge emerge through his blue jeans…_

_**Later that Night…**_

"_Jude, you're drunk…Want me to take you home?" Jake said after releasing his lips from hers. "Yeah…this place is getting dull anyways…"_

_Jude handed him the keys when they got there, he took them and opened the door for them…Jude threw herself on him when they got through the door, she threw off his leather jacket and it landed on the floor…Jude jumped into his strong arms and he carried her all the way upstairs, his lips still connected to hers. When they reached her room He threw her on her bed he reached to take off her shirt but she resisted…She pulled him towards her by his shirt and slipped her warms hands under it, she lifted it off of his body taking her time to fell his strong chest. She unzipped his jeans and he stepped out of them willingly. He climbed on top of Jude her skirt was so short he could get to her right now, he slipped his hand under her skirt and pulled down her lacy thong, she didn't stop him…She pulled down his boxers and the fell to his ankles…Jude forced her tongue into his mouth and bit his lip, she was impatient, she wanted to be wanted, she wanted him to want her, the way she wanted Tommy to want her, He got the hint and slipped a condom on his member, he then quickly drove his dick into Jude, she was gasping with pleasure, she wanted to taste him. She wanted to feel him. As soon as the were about to hit their orgasms Jude pulled away, making Jake's member come out of her. He looked at her with a questionable face. "I can' do this…I want to kiss you, but I can't sleep with you. She pulled her thong back on and lied down on the bed, she threw him his boxers and he got the hint and put them on, he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't wanna do so he just got under the covers and drifted off to sleep…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Jude picked up Jake's shirt and went downstairs and handed it to him. She found him sitting on the couch waiting for him. He told her that Sadie had left and she told him to tell her that she would be back late that night. Jude walked over and straddled Jake's lap. "I thought you said we couldn't sleep together…" "Yeah, I did say that, and know I'm saying something else, I want to see you again, after today, I don't want to say goodbye when you drop me off and then never see you again, too many people are leaving me now-a-days." "I'm not going anywhere, Jude…" He leaned into Jude and kissed her on the lips. Jake laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. A few minutes later he was in her, he was touching her all over, they were both naked on her couch and getting it on. Suddenly Jude had the urge to look at her watch. "SHIT! I'm going to be late!" Jude stood up and threw her clothes on. Jake scurried to find his clothes, he reached under the couch and found his boots. Jude grabbed his hand and they ran to his car. "Do you mind if I drive…being that you don't know where I work and it would be faster than me telling you how to get there?" "yeah, um sure…that's no problem" Jake got into the passenger's side of his black Nissan X-terra.

When Jude and Jake arrived at G-Major, they both got out of the car. Jake pulled Jude in for a short but passionate kiss and removed a pen from his pocket, he took the cap off and wrote his cell phone number on her hand. He handed her the pen, and she wrote hers on his hand. "Just incase you want to see me again…" Jake said with a smirk on his face. "Of Course I want to see you again, you are the reason I've been happier than I have ever been for a while, I got my heart broken a while back. Well I hate to do this but I really have to go. My boss is going to kill me if I'm late. Jude gave him another short kiss and ran inside G-Major.

--


	3. Chapter 3

FanFiction

**-Jude1511**

This chapter has a lot of Jude and Jake in it…some may not be appropriate for little kids, if you are going to be offended don't read this!

By the way-Jake is a character I made up

I have a special surprise for you in this chapter!!

**Disclaimer-I don't own instant star but I do own my character Jake, and this FanFiction, and any of the stuff that I tell you I own…so ha ha ha-LOL**

_**3 Jude1511**_

* * *

**Here We Are Again-Chapter 3**

Jude walked into Darius's office with a smile on her face. "What's up with the happy face? You haven't been happy since T. left and you know it… What's changed?" Darius sat down at his desk and looked at Jude's smile. "What can't a girl be happy for like 5 seconds?" "Oh, Jude I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering what was making you so happy…" "You mean WHO…I met this guy…I really like him…" Darius stood up and opened a drawer in his desk… "Well in that case you should come to my pool party, it's this Friday, it starts at 6 pm, you should bring MYSTERY MAN…Jude, you don't know how happy I am to see you happy…I guess I will be getting some good music out of you after all?" "Yeah D. I actually am working on a song write now, I'm about to go work on it with Kwest." "Jude, it's been 5 months since Tommy left, is there anything WE need to talk about, I know your sad…" "D. I'm fine…at least I will be, I guess I need to go shopping for a 'itsy bitsy teenii weeni yellow polka dot bikini' for your party later then won't I? Well I'm gonna go work on my song…see you at your party Friday"

Jude walked out of the door and towards the lobby.

Jude walked into Studio A and Kwest was sitting at the sound board. "Hey Jude, how are you?" Jude walked into the recording studio and grabbed her acoustic. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that, I am fine, I always have been…" "I mean about Tom…he really hurt you…" "Listen Kwest, I am over Tommy, he's not coming back, and I have to get used to that…but I am fine!" Just then Sadie walked through the door into the studio. "Jude, we need to talk…there is something in the mail for you…Kwest, can I have her for a few seconds" "ye, yea, yeah…take your time…" Kwest looked at Sadie and his stomach was full of frogs, he had always had a crush on Sadie and seeing her made it even worse. "ok, thanks…" Sadie smiled, grabbed Jude's arm and walked out of the studio.

"What the hell Sadie, your gonna leave a handprint on my arm!" Sadie pulled a yellow folder out of her bag and handed it to Jude, look what I found as I was going through your fan-mail. Jude took the folder from her sister and opened it. She found five pictures of her pissed drunk lying on a bed. "Oh my god! He took pictures of me?" "Who?" Sadie said trying to calm her sister down. "This guy…the night of my album release party I ran away to Perry and stayed with Mason. I got really drunk on Tequila…I was upset that Tommy left and all…and when I went up to my room, he came with me! I laid down on the bed and I guess the whole time he was taking pictures of my drunkness." "and look, he left a note Jude…"

50,000

or these

go to

the press

XXX

A friend

"What do I do Sades?" Sadie walked over to the couch and sat down. "tell Darius?" Sadie said walking over to Jude and sitting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell Darius, He'll freak…he'll make me do something I don't wanna do, like sing at his little beach party. "I don't know Jude, I don't think you want to go to that party…" "Why not?" Sadie pulled Jude's arm down to sit with her. "This isn't just a normal party Jude…Darius probably wants you to sing at the party because it's the Instant Star finale. He probably wants you to crown the new instant star. Mason is to be there too. He's performing songs from his album" "What, why didn't he tell me this…" Jude was caught off mid-sentence when she saw Jake walk through the G-Major doors and motion her to come outside with him. "Sades, I have to go…Tell Kwest that I'm sorry I had to leave. I'll be back later to work with him."

"Hey Jake…what are you doing here?" "Well the second I dropped you off, I missed you…I thought about it and I kind of figured you could take a lunch break and we could go get something to eat?" They were walking to Jake's X-terra. " Yeah, that would be great! Oh yeah, by the way…there is this party for the crowning of the new instant star. Do you, maybe wanna come with me…it's a pool party…?" "Yea, of course I would. Where do you wanna go eat?" "We could go to my place and just order pizza?"

Jake took Jude's hand and opened the car door for her. She got in and Jake kissed her lightly on her lips. "Only if I can have you for dessert…" Jude leaned up and kissed him again. "Deal"

--

_At the Harrison House_

"Hey, I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable. You just stay here and wait for the pizza, okay?" "Okay." Jude ran up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She took off her jean skirt and her blue tank top. She threw her grey sweatpants over her black thong, and rolled them up to her knees. She then put on her black sports-bra.

Jude walked over to her mirror and grabbed an elastic band to put her hair up in a high messy bun with. As she was walking down the stairs she heard the doorbell ring. By the time she got to the living room, Jake was already at the door paying for the pizza. "Mmmm, pineapple and Canadian bacon pizza, my favorite. Jude said as she was following Jake to the kitchen. Jake put some pizza on paper plates for them while Jude poured Dr. Pepper into two glasses.

"I'm really glad I met you Jude, and I was thinking…that we should get to know each other a little better. I mean we've know each other for two days, and we don't know a lot about each other." "Okay, Let's play twenty questions.

Jude: Okay, Question 1. What's your full name?

Jake: Jake Spencer Davidson. What's yours?

Jude: Jude Elizabeth Harrison. Question 2. How many girls have you slept with this month.

Jake: _He looks down at his shoes. _I've slept with 5. But I was just rebounding from a really bad break-up with my girlfriend. She cheated on me with my brother Mark. How many siblings do you have?

Jude: Just Sadie. You?

Jake: Just Mark.

Jude: Question 3. How many girls are you sleeping with now?

Jake: Just you.

Jude: Good Answer

Jake smiled and leaned into Jude. He put his arm around her back and laid her down into the couch. He started to lift up her shirt when he heard the doorbell ring. "Jude, it's Sade. Come open the door, I forgot my key this morning." Jude looked at Jake panicked, she whispered "Go to my room and take the pizza and stuff. I'll be up there in a minute, okay?" Jake nodded and kissed her before he ran upstairs.

Sadie started pounding on the door. "Jude? Are you home?" Jude watched as Jake made his way up the stairs with the two plates, two sodas, and the box of pizza. Jude ran over to the door and let Sadie in. "Jude, what took so long?" "Umm sorry Sades. What are you doing home so early?" "Darius gave me the afternoon off to go shopping for his party on Friday, so I wanted you to come with me cos' I figured you needed to go shopping too." "Actually Sadie, I really can't I'm kinda writing a song right now and I want to finish it today. I'll just go shopping tomorrow." Jude lied. "Okay, let me grab my keys, and I'll go. Good luck on your song." "Um, thanks Sadie."

Sadie grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and struts out the door. "Whew, That was close" Jude said to herself once Sadie was out the door. "Oh Shit, Jake!"

Jude ran up the stairs faster than she even knew she could. She ran into her room to find every candle in her room lit and Jake sitting on her bed. "Woah, that a lot of candles…" "I thought I'd surprise you. I thought it would be romantic." "It's great, and really thoughtful…where'd you get all the candles?" "Your closet." Jake stood up and walked over to Jude, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bed. "I kind of wanted to continue what we started down in the living room before your sister showed up." "Yea, I'd like that." Jake took off his shirt and pulled Jude closer to him. His lips met hers in a matter of seconds. While still keeping their lips connected Jude let her hands wonder down to his jeans, taking off his belt and letting his pants fall to the ground. Jude let go of him and walked backwards towards the bed, she shimmied out of her sweatpants and pushed herself up on her bed.

Jake looked at Jude lying on her bed wearing only a black sports bra and a black thong. Jake climbed up onto Jude's bed and started kissing her passionately. He pulled her sports bra from off of Jude. He reached down and pulled off her thong. Jude ran her hands up and down Jake's toned, muscular, body all the way down to his boxers. She pulled them off and threw them across the room. Jake reached over to his jeans and pulled a condom out of his pocket. He slipped it onto his awaiting member. Jake quickly entered Jude and started thrusting in and out of her. They both hit their orgasms at the same time.

After their bodies returned to their natural temperature, Jude looked over at Jake. "Sadie well probably be back from shopping soon…" Jake looked over at her and smiled. "If we're really quiet maybe she won't notice I'm here." Jude laughed. "She might have a few questions if I have you for breakfast in the morning…." "Well I wouldn't mind…I love room service…" he smirked at her and leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips.

Jude was the first to pull away. "Are we together?" Jude had been wondering about this all day. "Well I like you, and you like me, and we have fun together and we both love being with each other…so yeah…we're together." "Good." "So about that party you were telling me about….what's it for?" "It's a pool party at Darius' mansion for the finale of Instant Star. D's probably gonna make crown the new instant star and sing later on." "You don't want to?" "Not really. I mean I love being a rock star and all but I don't really like the never ending attention." "Well, I love your music." "You do?" "Yeah." Jude got up from the bed; fumbled around the room for the clothes that were strewn everywhere; and got dressed. Jake slipped into his boxers. "Follow me."

They walked down the hall and into the guest room that had all of Jude's music stuff in it. Her guitar, her keyboard, her ukulele; stuff like that. Jude picked up her acoustic guitar. "I have a new song, do you wanna here it?" "Definitely."

Jude walked over to the couch and sat down. She took a guitar pick out from her pocket and started strumming.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_(__**You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson)**_

"Jude, that was amazing. You are amazing." Jude smiled and leaned into him to kiss his lips. They were too busy making out to hear someone open the front door and walk up the stairs. "Ahem." Jude pulled away from Jake to look at the person standing in the doorway. "Sadie." "Writing a song? Jude?" " Yeah, I actually just finished it." "Can you tell you're boyfriend here to go…I have something I need to talk to you about." Sadie walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. "Sorry, Jake. She just doesn't know you." "It's okay." "How about tomorrow you come over tomorrow for dinner so that she can get to know you and won't yell at us every time she sees us making out?" "Sure…that sounds good…I'll get going and I'll call you in the morning. Ok?" "Yea." Jake stood up and was fixing to walk out the door, when Jude stopped him. "Are you forgetting something?" "What?" Jude stood up and walked over to the doorway. She pulled him by his shirt down to her lips. "Bye." "Bye."

Jake walked down the stairs and out the door. Jude heavily sighed and walked over to Sadie's room. She sees Sadie sitting on her bed texting, and says "You wanted to talk, Sadie?"

* * *

I wrote this story a while back and just found it in my documents and decided to put it up. Please review and tell me if you like it and if I just keep writing.

Oh, and I changed my name to jENN1511, so if you look for me under JUDE1511...well I won't be there.

3 jenn


End file.
